Episode 1926 (23 March 2000)
Synopsis Peggy moans that Phil didn't show his face at her birthday party. Beppe tells Rosa that Sandra is coming to take Joe swimming today, and Rosa asks if he's sure she's coming. He says she hasn't called him back yet. Sonia mopes because Nicky has a maths tutorial and Kim is staying in with Nina, and Natalie tells her to cheer up. Sonia says she heard from Bianca and misses having someone to talk to. Natalie says she's always here if Sonia wants to talk. Steve is sitting in the café not eating a huge breakfast, and people comment upon it. Billy comes to collect him and nags Steve to get back to the club. Steve stands up and nearly falls over. Mel comes in and asks him if he's OK. Laura encourages Ian to get a new car, and they see the new car that Roy has got in and Ian insists on this one. Roy mumbles that he hasn't priced it yet, and tries to put Ian off it. Laura writes "Ian's car" in the dirt on the bonnet, and says it's the perfect colour. Roy tries really hard to put Ian off, but Ian offers 500 pounds more and tells Roy that he'll asks Frank - he would sell it to him. Roy objects that he's a friend. Jackie goes to the club and asks Beppe where Steve is. He says Steve hasn't turned up yet. Beppe tells Jackie that he and Sandra are getting close again, and he's worried about Joe. Mel sees Jackie later and asks what's wrong with Steve, and Jackie says it was a bit of bother with Matthew recently, and he's going through a rough patch. Ricky tells Phil that they had a great night for Peggy's birthday and Phil is annoyed because he's waiting for a call from Kathy. Ricky gets a call saying he didn't fill in his NVQ application right. Phil phones Kathy on numerous occasions but no-one is there. Ian goes into the Vic and tells everyone that he's going through with the school development. Ian asks Pauline again and she says that she's worried about investing that much money - and it's Martin's really. However, she agrees in principle. Pauline complains to Peggy that Dan gave her the wrong change, and Peggy tells him to give her the extra ten pounds. Dan insists that he didn't and has Peggy checked the till? Peggy screeches that Pauline is a valued customer and orders him to give her the money. She says "How dare you question me in my own pub?" Dan says it's not just her pub, and she shouldn't interfere. Peggy says she's worked here long enough to trust her customers, but unfortunately not the staff. She whinges that she feels a bit faint and Ricky goes to her aid. He tells Dan that Frank will hear about this, and Dan says "It's not my fault if she can't hack it." Phil is in the café when Lisa comes in and he goes to talk to her and she ignores him and leaves immediately. Phil gets back to the Arches and Kathy had phoned and Ricky tells Phil that he tried his mobile but it was off. Phil is annoyed, as he was only in the café. Ricky is fed up and says Phil is too selfish to deserve Lisa and also mentions that he practically had to carry Peggy out of the Vic at lunchtime after a row with Dan. Phil looks a bit worried. Terry listens to the Manics CD, and Irene moans about the noise and says he'll have a safety pin through his nose next. Mel arrives at the club and Steve is drinking. He apologises about this morning, and Mel says she was worried about him. She asks if it was something to do with Matthew, and says she spoke to Jackie. He goes into a huge rage and says everyone is always on his back the whole time. Mel replies that he'd better sort his head out because soon there won't be anyone who cares. Phil arrives to see Peggy and says they don't have to fight. Peggy says he always goes too far and even having a drink went too far, and Phil says that Peggy's idea of family is getting everyone else to do what she wants - that's what drove Grant away, and Kathy couldn't stand her most of the time. Peggy gets upset and says it's too late for her then if that's the case, but it's not too late for Phil - Lisa loves him, and he has to admit that he wants this baby as much as Lisa does. Phil says "All right, I want it!" Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Mike Reid as Frank *Sid Owen as Ricky *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Race Davies as Jackie *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Krystle Williams as Kim Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes